This invention relates in general to an electric connector. More specifically, this invention relates to a terminal interface for a right angle electric connector.
Electric connectors are used in a variety of situations where it is desirable to have an electric connection between components. For example, electric connectors are used to complete electrical circuits with components in a power distribution box or to connect a wiring harness to an electrical device. These electric connectors may include a wire that is connected to a connector terminal. The connector terminal is designed to mate with a corresponding terminal located, for example, in the power distribution box. Some electric connectors include a connector terminal that mates with the corresponding terminal on a first axis, while the wire exits the connector on a second axis that is perpendicular to the first axis. These are known as right angle connectors or ninety-degree connectors because there is a ninety-degree angle between the terminal and the wire of the connector.
The wire is commonly connected to the connector terminal by crimping an end of the wire to a portion of the connector terminal. This crimping helps maintain a good connection between the wire and the connector terminal. The connector terminal is typically fixed inside a connector body in order to help prevent damage to the electric connector and to maintain proper mating between the connector terminal and the corresponding terminal. For example, the connector terminal should not pull out of the connector body if the wire is tugged or pulled. Assembling these electric connectors can require inserting the wire end through a wire opening in the connector body prior to crimping the wire end to the connector terminal. It would be advantageous to have an electric connector that is easier to assemble.